


Achilles Heel

by Coalmine301



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blindness, Eye Trauma, Gen, loss of sight, slugthrowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: It isn’t hard to assume that in skilled hands a lightsaber can deflect anything.That just makes it all the worse when that turns out to be false.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841479
Kudos: 61





	Achilles Heel

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I remember reading how Jedi could easily deflect blaster bolts with their ligthsabers. And so their enemies, the Mandalorians, started using slugthrowers that exploded on contact with a ligthsaber.  
> And thus this fic was born.
> 
> Plus, I gotta fill out y bingo squares somehow.

A lightsaber is as deadly as it is elegant. With the crystal made from the what of a star housed in the silver hilt, a vibrant blade springs forth at a moment’s notice.

It’s a truly civilized weapon. Or so the Jedi like to say. Personally, Commander Cody much prefers his trust blaster, but he kind of sees where they’re coming from.

With all that power inside just one weapon is it truly so surprising what such a device is capable of? Cody had seen just one swing of an azure blade tear through several battle droids like paper.

And as impressive as their offensive capabilities are, the defensive ones are perhaps even moreso. A single casual sweep and any blaster bolts dissipate into nothing upon contacting the plasma blade.

It isn’t hard to assume that in skilled hands a lightsaber can deflect anything.

That just makes it all the worse when that turns out to be false.

It was supposed to be just a routine operation. Just some peacekeeping on Coruscant's more populated levels. Nothing out of the ordinary. And after benign away on campaigns for so long it almost feels like a break. A stress-relieving, relatively low-stakes assignment.

Or so they’re told. No one said anything about slugthrowers. 

A sharp bang rings out suddenly, startling the civilians present. No one’s been shot but that does nothing to curb their panic. On the contrary it only seems to frighten them more. 

Cody instantly starts barking orders to secure a perimeter and hunt down the sniper. The clones quickly fall into the routine they always do: secure a perimeter and keep the civilians safe. His men are moving almost before Cody orders them to.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees his general’s lightsaber spring to life.

For a second a grim expression flashes across the redhead’s face before it’s gone. It only lasted for a single second before it was tucked behind a mask of stoic determination. Just the blink of an eye. 

But Cody knows his general. And here a single second might as well be a hundred years.

There’s another bang and Cody darts to the side just in time to avoid getting struck.

It is only in hindsight that he realizes the signature blurr of bright light with blaster bolts doesn’t come with it. Caught up in the present his mind is only focused on keeping everyone safe and alive. Everything else seamlessly fades into the background.

And then Obi-wan is there, lightsaber ready. A second shot rings out right after the first and the azure blade darts out to meet it. 

Cody expects to hear the now familiar sound a blaster bolt makes when dissipated by a lightsaber. He expects to see a flash of light as the shot disappears into nothing.

Except… that’s not what happens.

In one second Cody realizes the shot is a slug rather than a blaster bolt.

In the next it explodes against Obi-wan’s balde. Actually explodes.

Tiny shards of metal sink into the soft flash of the Jedi’s face. He turns away with a cry, hands coming up in front of his face, but the damage has already been done. Already bright crimson is staining the front of his tunic.

Cody’s heart stops. 

The clone reacts almost without thought. He grabs a handful of his Jedi’s robes and roughly drags his general to cover before the sniper can reload.

He tried not to think about how Obi-wan’s hands are both pressed to his eyes. He tried not to think about the blood dripping down cream tunics. 

In an instant Matrix is there, the medic crouching down at the general’s side.

Gentle hands nudge the general’s hands away from his face to reveal the extent of the damage. Cody almost wishes he hadn’t. 

The shards had gone straight for the eyes, lodging themselves deep into the soft flesh. Eyelids had done nothing as the projectiles had torn right through to the vulnerable orbs underneath. Between the gore pale blue-green irises stare sightlessly back at the gathered clones.  
And instantly they all now the general would never see again. 

A lightsaber can deflect many things… but not everything.

Not when their enemies have their hands on the weapon’s achilles heel.


End file.
